This invention relates to a golf club cart, particularly to one provided with a simple structure with a shock-absorbing function, convenient to carry, and saving manual force in carrying.
A conventional golf club cart generally has two wheels, with a handle Pressed down with force in pulling forward the cart to let a lower bracket to rise up a little. So it rather need considerable manual force to pull along, not so convenient. And some makers add a small third wheel under the lower bracket to support the golf club cart to save manual force in pushing in order to make it convenient to handle. However, if the ground of a golf link is not flat but bumpy, even a golf club cart with the third wheel may not be able to move along with stability, swaying around in movement. So a user still has to grip the handle tightly to keep the golf club cart roll along, with manual force not saved.